Gelanie
Gelanie is the romantic pairing between Gibby and Melanie (G'/ibby and M/'elanie) in the Nickelodeon show iCarly. While the two have never met, the fanbase for this pairing has grown massively within the past few months, despite the fact that it is a crack pairing. Theories or Hints of a Relationship Some fans theorize that in "Sibby" moments, it was either Melanie disguised as Sam, or Gibby mistaking Sam for Melanie. Also, some fans have pointed out that whenever Gibby mentioned being attracted to Sam in any way, it applies to Melanie also, because she and Sam are identical twins. iWin a Date *During the triple date at the Cheesecake Warehouse, Sam's date, Reuben, makes one of his weirdly cryptic comments to Sam, telling her in "Reubenese" that she "can make a dog bark faster than a fish can climb a tree". Gibby appears to agree rather emphatically with this statement, bumping fists with Reuben and saying, "True, dat." According to an e-mail Sam received from Reuben after their disastrous date, his comment about the dog and fish could be translated as "I think you are cute"; thus, Gibby must have been agreeing with Reuben that Sam was looking spiffy that evening. Although Sam and Melanie are the complete opposite personality-wise, they are identical physically, being twins. Therefore, if Gibby were pleased with Sam's appearance, logic dictates that he would have to think the same about Sam's identical twin sister. iTwins *When Melanie first meets Freddie, she tells him she recognizes him from iCar ly, which would suggest that she watches the show regularly and is probably a fan. It is, therefore, extremely likely that Melanie has actually seen Gibby on the webshow, as Gibby has much more on-screen time than Freddie does. *Throughout the episode, Melanie reveals herself to be a sweet, effervescent young lady who hardly says a cross word to anyone. She comes off entirely as Gibby's type of girl. iSpeed Date *In retaliation for turning her down for the Girls' Choice Dance, Sam pushes Gibby up against some lockers. Gibby begs Sam not to break his thumbs again, which is a reference to a time he asked Sam on a date and she broke his thumbs in response. Since Gibby clearly found Sam appealing enough to ask her out on a date, it stands to reason that he would find Melanie physically attractive as well, as Sam and Melanie are identical twins. *When Sam doesn't accept Gibby's no for an answer and shows up on his doorstep to drag him to the dance, Gibby smiles at her, looks her up and down, and says smoothly, "Nice dress." As Gibby clearly thinks Sam looks pretty in her party dress, it is highly likely that he would feel the same way about Melanie, Sam's identical twin sister. iEnrage Gibby *Gibby evidently has a preference for "girly girls" with bubbly personalities. When Sam and Freddie walk up to Gibby and Tasha to confirm that they are coming to Carly's hobo party, Tasha chirps, "That sounds so fun!" Gibby then adds admiringly, "How great is her attitude?" As Melanie has a similarly sweet personality, Gibby would probably be impressed with her positive attitude as well. *Gibby's girlfriend Tasha has a very feminine personal style and wears a lot of pink, just like Melanie does. iPity The Nevel *Gibby and Melanie are the only two people who are in any way good sports about the pranks or ridiculous stunts other people (especially Sam) play on them or get them involved with. In the first iCarly webcast of iPTN, Carly and Sam sadistically sit Gibby in a tub of ice, and in the second webcast of the episode, they have him stick his finger in a bowl with a flesh-eating African blowfish. Equally even-tempered is Melanie in iTwins when Freddie makes it clear to her that he's only taking her out for a date to get her to admit she's really Sam in disguise. Melanie also recalls with surprisingly good humor how Sam once tried to fool Melanie into believing she was adopted. *With the obvious exception of Shannon Mitchell, Gibby seems to have a way with hyper-feminine girls who some people believe are out of his league. In addition to dating the lovely Tasha, Gibby manages to steal Patrice away from Freddie with Gibby's werewolf good looks by the end of iPTN. Thus, it is not out of the realm of possibility that Gibby would be able to attract the likes of the girly Melanie in a similar fashion. Gelanie Gallery Click here. Fanfictions iWas_a_Teenage_Werewolf Other Facts *The official Gelanie color is pink, due to the fact that Melanie almost always wears pink. The Official Gelanie fruit is a watermelon, because it sounds a little like "Gelanie", and watermelon is pink. Category:pairing Category:Television show pairing Category:Nickelodeon Category:High School Pairing Category:Human Pairing